


Taboo

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forbidden, Modern Era, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: A collection of steamy oneshots based on forbidden circumstances.When the reader comes home late from her class her older step brother decides to punish her after asking for a favor.





	1. Taboo - Cruel Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: All material below will include heavily explicit content with smut, oral, triggering situations, and other things that readers may find disturbing if you ever decide to read these please read with caution!

You and your older step-brother had a very special relationship. One like no other. After your mother died and Ivar’s father ended up going to prison he was the only one that took care of you. All his other siblings were in different places of the world. For as long as you could remember it was always you and him, even when you were younger.

He quit school years ago to make money so you didn’t have to. Many people viewed Ivar as a disturbed or troubled young man who liked doing bad things. But only you saw Ivar for the good that he did. And only you enjoyed the fear that he had installed in your head years ago.

It was twisted, the things he would do to you when you were bad. But you enjoyed them just as much as he did. Sometimes you did things on purpose but today, you didn’t. Another boy in your class had put himself in front of you and would not leave you alone until you gave up and gave him your number. The whole thing put you a total of 15 minutes behind. And once you realized that you ran home as fast as you could.

“No, I said don’t worry about it. I will find a way to get around that. I can’t just back out now I have to get some money to pay these fucking bills. Yeah, I’ll talk to her. Okay. I get it!”

Ivar’s voice roared behind the door and you hesitated. Not only were you late but now someone on the phone had been pushing his buttons. You let out a sigh and forced your way through the door.

Ivar sat on the arm of the couch in a black shirt and denim blue jeans. His arms were decorated in tattoos. The one that always stuck out the most to you was his Viper tattoo that was on his forearm and traveled to his wrist.

“What took you so long?” He snapped.

You opened your mouth but you couldn’t answer him.

“Why are you late? Come here.” He demanded as he pulled you closer to him by the bottom of your white button up shirt.

“I- there was this boy in my class, he wouldn’t let me leave until I gave him my number.”

Ivar raised his eyebrows at you and your phone made a light chime to alert you of a message. You pulled your phone out and Ivar snatched it out of your hand.

Ivar pointed at the seat beside him on the couch. “Sit down.”

He didn’t necessarily bark the command but you were already on thin ice with him. So you did what was the smart thing to do and obeyed. He looked down at your phone and then back at you with his cold blue eyes.

“Alfred huh? Little spoiled fucking brat.” Ivar growled as he read the message from your phone.

He was silent for a moment and that put you in a state of panic. What was he thinking? He clearly wasn’t happy. You could see it in his face.

“I’m sorry I gave him my number, I intended on just not responding to him -”

Ivar shot his eyes up to you and a chill ran down your spine. “Actually, this is good. I know where Alfred lives and this could help us.”

You furrowed your brows. “What do you mean?”

“Some of my brothers and I were gonna go raiding tonight. Both of Alfred’s parents are already dead. He got his fathers trust fund and that big ass house filled with all sorts of nice things.”

You tilted your head. “Ivar… Your not…”

“I need you to ask him out… Tonight. Go to the movies or get something to eat. Just distract him long enough for us to go in there and get out.” He moved his hand up and caressed your cheek before bringing his hand down to your jaw and dragging his thumb down your lip. “But don’t let him touch you. I wouldn’t want him to get the wrong idea and think that he can have what’s mine.”

He trailed his hand down to your skirt and began to rub your thigh. “Can you do that for your big brother?” He asked.

Your heart began to race from his touch and you felt yourself grow wet. “Yeah, I-I can do that.” You felt your entire body burn under his cold gaze.

He reached up with his other hand and grabbed your jaw to force you to look at him. “I know you ‘can’ do it. I want to hear you say that you 'will’ do it.” He leaned his face against yours and nuzzled your cheek with his nose.

You began to tremble. “I will do it.”

He brought both hands to your neck and cupped your throat. He was pleased with your answer. “Good fucking girl.” He grazed his lips against yours. “You ready to get back to what we love to do?”

You nodded your head. “Yes.” You moaned.

He grabbed your hand and placed your palm over his erection. “You know what I want you to do.” He whispered seductively.

You nodded your head and shifted so you were on your knees on the couch. Your hands went to his belt and he released his grip on you. He looked at you and waited for you to do it. You unbuckled his belt and carefully unzipped his pants. He lifted his hips up and pulled his pants all the way off.

His erection stood straight up flushed and leaking precum from his slit. You gripped him by the base of his cock and swirled your tongue around the tip of his cock.

“Oh, fuck. That’s a good girl.” He moaned as you licked a patch right beneath his head and began stroking him.

You opened your mouth and began to suck him gently as you moved your tongue in circles over his warm flesh.

Ivar reached out and gathered all your hair in his hand. He slowly bucked his hips up and groaned as he moved deeper in your throat. You felt his other hand flip your skirt up over your ass and his palm delivered a smack to your cheek.

“Oh, shit.” He moaned.

You bobbed your head up and down until his grip in your hair tightened and he pushed your head down lower. He bucked his hips up faster and went even deeper. You gagged and choked as he forced the rest of him inside your mouth.

“You were fucking late today.” He seethed.

You felt your eyes water and your throat burned until he finally pulled your head back up and his cock slipped out of your mouth. You sucked in a deep breath and licked your lips to collect the saliva that had dripped out of your mouth.

“You were fucking late today.” He repeated.

You looked in his eyes and nodded your head as you continued stroking his member. “I’m sorry.”

He sat up so his face was close to yours and brought his mouth to the shell of your ear. “You know I’m going to punish you now, right?”

You closed your eyes and nodded your head. He moved his mouth on top of yours and offered you a gentle kiss.

“Are you gonna take your punishment like a good girl?” He questioned as he gently grazed his teeth against the bottom of your lip.

You whimpered.

“Yeah, your gonna be a good girl for me. Come on, get back down there. I want more.” He grabbed your hair and held it in a tight fist.

You did as he demanded without a single question. He reached around and slapped your ass a bit harder. “You need to be fucking punished.” You felt his palm slap your cheek again and warm tingles shot straight to your core. 

You started to suck on him again when he pushed your face down again and bucked his hips into your face. He growled and groaned as you yet again gagged and choked. You trembled and looked up at him with glossy eyes, pleading for his forgiveness.   
  
He pulled your face up. “Look at me! Look at me!” He demanded. 

 

  
“What do we say? Say thank you. Say thank you Daddy!” He instructed as he held your face in his hand and began to smack you gently on the cheek. 

 

“Thank you Daddy.” You responded.   
  
“Open your mouth!”   
  
You opened your mouth and Ivar leaned forward to spit in your mouth. His saliva sprayed on the tip of your tongue and you shivered at the feeling.   
  
Ivar smiled and moved his hands to your shirt and tore it wide open. “Take this shirt off.”   
  
You quickly pulled the shirt off as he reached behind you and unclasped your bra. He grabbed you by the arm and twisted your whole body so you were face down with your ass up in the air. Your skirt was lifted up and you felt your panties move to the side. Then you felt the tip of his head press against your drenched opening.   
  
He leaned over you and you turned your head to look at him. “You want me inside you?” He asked as he rolled his hips to dip slide the tip of his cock around your opening.   
  
“Yes, please.” You begged.   
  
“Say you want to feel me inside you.”   
  
“I want to feel you inside me.” You repeated.   
  
Ivar opened his mouth with his smile still plastered on his face and his tongue dipped out over his bottom lip. “Yeah, that a girl.” He praised before he lunged his hips forward and began pumping himself inside you. “Just stay right there and take it.” He grabbed both your arms and folded them behind your back so you couldn’t use them.   
  
You opened your mouth and let out a loud moan. “Oh, fuck Ivar.”   
  
Ivar grunted behind you and slammed his hips down, reaching all the right places. “You know I always take what I want. But you know what I like even more?” He asked.   
  
You felt his other hand reach around your hips and the tips of his fingers brushed against your clit. Heat flared in your underbelly as he continued thrusting deep inside you.   
  
“Ivar!” You cried out.   
  
“You wanna come?” He asked as he moved his fingers in small circles over your clit.   
  
“Yes please!” You moaned as he moved his fingers faster and faster.   
  
He kept thrusting his hips in a fast and even pace. “You wanna come on my cock?”   
  
You felt your entire body tighten as warm tingles began to build in your core. “Yes! Please Ivar!”   
  
You felt the knots in your stomach snap and you felt a warming glow begin to travel between your legs. Shit, you were gonna come.   
  
Suddenly Ivar withdrew his whole body from yours and removed his fingers from your throbbing clit. He released your arms and flipped you on your back.   
  
“You were late today. I’m not happy about that. Say your sorry.” He demanded as he threaded his fingers through your hair and tugged on the strains to force you to look in his eyes.   
  
“I-I’m sorry!” You cried.   
  
“You’re sorry?” He asked.   
  
“Yes, I’m sorry.”   
  
He leaned his forehead against yours. “Look at me and tell me you love me.”   
  
You looked at him. “I love you, Ivar.” You whimpered.   
  
Ivar smiled. “Yeah, you love me.” He pressed his lips to yours and dipped his tongue in your mouth. The kiss only lasted a second as he pulled away and gently brought his palm across your cheek. It didn’t hurt at all. If anything, it sent warm pulses straight to your throbbing clit.   
  
“That’s all I needed to hear. You can come now.” He finally slid his member back into your entrance and brought his fingers right back down between your legs.   
  
“You’re going to do what I asked tonight right?” He assumed as he continued pounding himself inside you.   
  
You reached up and cradled the back of his neck with your hands. “Yes!”   
  
He thrusted his hips down into yours as he swirled his fingers even faster over your clit. Finally your entire body trembled and and your knees quivered as your inner walls clasped tight around Ivar.   
  
“Yeah, you gonna be my little partner in crime? We gonna take what we want?”   
  
You nodded your head as you felt your orgasm rush over you. Ivar got on his knees and lifted one of your ankles over his shoulder.   
  
“Yeah, Baby girl. Just like that. Oh fuck.”  
  
You arched your back and sealed your eyes shut as he continued pumping himself further and deeper inside.   
  
“No, Y/N, open your eyes. Look at me.” He demanded.   
  
You opened your eyes to see Ivar looking down at you. “It’s just me and you against the world. Just me and you.” He leaned down only enough to reach up and grab your throat.   
  
His hand tightened around your neck and you felt your oxygen get cut off. Your face burned as tightened his grip and slammed his hips down into yours. He moved faster and harder until you began to tremble again.   
  
“I-Ivar.” You coughed as he finally allowed you to breathe again.   
  
“Go on Y/N, show me what a good girl you can be and come.”   
  
You began to breathe heavily as your second orgasm swept over you in pulses of wet heat. This one was stronger then the first. Your entire body jerked beneath his.   
  
“That’s it Baby. Good girl. There’s my good little girl.” Ivar praised as he started to move in erratic thrusts. “Fuck. You feel so fucking good.” He moaned and pushed himself as deep as he could go.   
  
You could feel his warm seed filling you up in short bursts. He pulled out of you, moved your leg off his shoulder and gave you a quick kiss on the lips.   
  
“I want you to go get cleaned up. We got work to do.” Ivar moved to get up and delivered a sharp smack to your ass. You flinched at the impact and watched as he pulled up his pants.   
  
“And don’t be fucking late again.” He called from behind him as he began to walk towards the kitchen. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Taboo - Yes Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the death of her mother, the Reader is offered to stay with her step-father. It isn’t long before she begins to desire him as much as he desires her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, smut, manipulation/seduction, oral, language, Daddy!kink,

 

The death of your mother was the most devastating thing that could have ever happened to you. The one woman that you had always looked up to, was swept away and your entire world had been shifted. You stayed in your chair and blinked back tears.   
  
“It’s hard to believe that she is gone.” You whispered.   
  
You felt a hand on your shoulder. “She is with the Gods now, Y/N. Try not to fret.”   
  
Ragnar’s voice came from behind you. You looked up and watched as he seated himself beside you. You blinked in surprise when you noticed something new about your step-father.   
  
“You… Cut your hair and got rid of your beard.”   
  
It had been a little over a year since you last seen Ragnar. Your mother, you had visited weekly but Ragnar was always away on business.   
  
Ragnar nodded his head. “Things changed when you moved out.” Ragnar replied. “How are things going at your house?”  
  
You sighed. “Things are . . Alright.”   
  
Ragnar slowly dragged his fingers across your shoulder exsposed shoulder. You narrowed your eyes at him and then looked down at his hand. Maybe he was just trying to offer you comfort, but you didn’t like the way it made you feel. This was your step father. He practically raised you as his own.   
  
When he dragged the tip of his tongue across his bottom lip and looked at you with those beautiful blue eyes, it should not have ignited a spark in your core. But it did.   
  
Ragnar finally pulled his hand down and placed it in his lap.   
  
“I’m sorry. I’m just trying to find a way to help you through your troubles.” Ragnar admitted.   
  
You furrowed your brows. Did he not have any problem with your mother being dead? Those two used to be so passionate about each other. What the hell happened to them?   
  
“Well, I don’t mean to pry, but because I care about you so much and I know my sons are all too busy to give you any time of the day…would you like to move back home with me? Your mother had mentioned that you were having trouble with keeping up with all your bills and college tuition. You can only work so much between classes.”   
  
You opened your mouth. “Oh, no Ragnar I can’t ask that of you. It would just be too much. Besides, I’m sure I can use whatever my mom left me to help pay everything off.”   
  
Ragnar clicked his tongue. “I don’t know how else to say this but your mother didn’t leave you a trust fund.”   
  
Your eyes bulged and nearly popped out of your skull.   
  
“She left everything to me.” Ragnar continued. “That is why, I think it would be smart for you to come back home. There’s no need to pay for a place to live. I’ll even help with paying off all your loans.” He reached up and moved a strand of your hair out of your face.   
  
“Let me guess, you only ask that I do a few chores like cooking and cleaning?” You questioned.   
  
Ragnar scanned your face. “Something like that.”   
  
You usually didn’t like to ask for help but times had gotten hard for you. If moving in with your step-father meant saving money then you were all for it. So as he had insisted, you packed your things and moved back home.   
  
***   
  
You were naive to think that Ragnar was invited you home out of the goodness of his heart. And you found out just what his true intentions were very fast. After only a week of being home Ragnar began to change.   
  
It started with such small things, you didn’t even know what was coming. Like placing his hand on your shoulder when you were sitting at the table, or moving just a little too close so his entire body would brush up against yours.   
  
There was a few times where he would compliment you and say how beautiful you were. How you had always been his favorite even though you weren’t his daughter. But then it had only gotten worse.   
  
When you had gone to take out the trash one night one of the neighborhood boys stopped to talk to you. It wasn’t anything flirtatious but Ragnar was quick to interrupt it by calling you back in the house.   
  
“Who was that boy?” He drilled.   
  
“Just an old friend from high school.” You replied as you began to head towards the sink to wash your hands.   
  
The moment you shut the water off you felt Ragnar’s body push up against your back. His hands gripped the counter so you were caged in and your heart suddenly began to flutter.   
  
What was he doing?   
  
“You talk sweet to that boy?” Ragnar asked as he leaned his head.   
  
“What? No. He just wanted to give his condolences.” You replied.   
  
He finally released the counter and stepped back. You spun around to look at Ragnar and widened your eyes.   
  
Holy Penis!   
  
Boner!   
  
He had a boner and gods damned it was big.   
  
Then there was a thick haze of lust in his eyes. And you couldn’t deny it. He was one good looking man. But he was your step-father. You couldn’t.   
  
“Ragnar, what are you doing?!”   
  
He moved to step towards you again and you around the table to put space between the two of you.   
  
“Y/N, I-”   
  
You put your hand up. “Ragnar, don’t even say what I think your about to say. Your supposed to be like a dad to me. Whatever you want to happen…” You shook your head and fought against the heat that was stirring in your gut. “We can’t.”   
  
Ragnar began to walk around the table and you tried so hard to move but your body wouldn’t. You were aware of that glorious body that he had under his clothes. When you were in high school you used to desire him so much that it hurt. And it was hurting now.   
  
The heavy throb building in your clit made you tremble.   
  
“Do you not want me, Y/N?” He asked as he removed his shirt.   
  
Oh, he was playing hard ball. Your mouth watered at the sight of his beautifully sculpted body.   
  
“It doesn’t matter if I do. This is wrong.”   
  
He held a finger under your chin and made you look at him. “Is it? Y/N, the moment you left I was missing you.”   
  
He stepped closer to you and you felt his clothed erection press against your side. You blinked and remained quiet. He leaned down and you held your breath.   
  
“You know when I was with your mother, I used to think about you.” He whispered as he dragged the tips of his fingers up your arm and cupped the back of your neck. “And there were times when I would imagine it was you I was fucking. Especially when I would come home right after you visited her and she would smell like you.”   
  
A cold chill ran down your spine and you let out a quiet gasp as he grinded his erection against you.   
  
“Daddy’s missed missed his little girl.”   
  
You nearly melted at his words. Every ounce of restraint you had disappeared. The pulses of heat were making you liquify. He was so close to you and that look in his eyes made you tilt your head up. You wanted him inside you. You couldn’t deny it a second later.   
  
His lips brushed against your jaw before finally moving to your lips. You felt his hands grip your hips as he rubbed his erection against you. He growled and sunk to his knees while moving his hands to your buttons on your shorts.   
  
His fingers peeled them off along your panties. You removed your shirt and stepped out of the jeans that were puddled at your feet. When you felt his hot breath on your mound you shivered. He reached his hand behind your thigh and holsted it over his shoulder.   
  
His eyes met yours as his mouth reached your folds. His tongue dipped out and you felt him lick a long stripe up to your clit. You bit your lower lip and moaned as he swirled his tongue over your aching clit. He dragged it down to the patch right beneath your clit and you gasped.   
  
“Oh, Daddy.” You moaned.  
  
Your words urged him on to move his tongue faster and explore every inch of you. He moved his other hand to the one leg you were standing on and moved it over his free shoulder. Your hands grasped the back of his head as his hands kneaded the flesh of your ass.   
  
You never knew how strong Ragnar really was but seeing it up close only made you want more of him.   
  
“Oh, yes. Just like that.” You whimpered as his tongue flickered around your clit and he started to suck gently on your nub.   
  
He pulled his face away and placed you right on the table. He stood right up, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and crashed his lips into yours. Between the needy kisses the two of you exchanged he pulled the rest of his clothing off and yanked your legs open.   
  
You pulled away from his kiss to look down and your eyes focused on his hard member. It was a real impressive size not only in length, but in girth too.   
  
“I been waiting too long to have you.” He lined himself against your entrance and snapped his hips right into yours.   
  
He used one hand to lift your right leg up and used his other hand to cup the back of your neck.   
  
“Mmm, fuck that’s good.” He moaned.   
  
You moaned and leaned into him, both hands cupping his face as he thrusted deep inside you. He stretched you and filled you to the brim.   
  
“Does Daddy’s little princess like that?” He asked before placing a light kiss to your lips.   
  
“Yes, Daddy.” You moaned in reply.   
  
He smirked against your lips and delved his tongue inside your mouth. You felt his hips connect to yours and your legs began to tremble. With every thrust he drew you closer and closer to your blooming orgasm.   
  
He pumped himself inside you again and again and it caused such heated sparks to flare under every inch of your flesh. Your body burned, your heart pounded and your whole body clenched tight.   
  
Your toes curled as you felt warm tingles spread between your thighs. Ragnar groaned and pushed himself deep inside you. He trembled with his body pressed right up against yours as he came, releasing spurts of his seed inside you.   
  
“Oh, fuck.” Ragnar hummed pleasantly. “You have no idea how long I waited for this to happen.”   
  
He pressed a kiss to your forehead before pulling out of you. You sat still on the table, trying to catch your breath as everything replayed in your mind. It was like …you were stuck in a dream and now you were awake again.   
  
You slid off the table, gathered your clothes and headed to the bathroom to clean up. On your way by you noticed the door to Ragnar’s room was wide open.   
  
He changed it. All the pictures of him with your mother were gone. You couldn’t help but wonder what happened to make him do that. So after heating Ragnar moving around in the kitchen you slowly walked into the room. New furniture, new bedding, new paint, and even new night stands. It was as if he wanted to erase his old life and start over.   
  
While sometimes people did it for good reasons, Ragnar never seemed like he was one to do that. You approached the night stand and opened the draw where you found a pile of pictures of you. Just you. The bundle of your clothes fell at your feet and you began digging some more.   
  
Something was really wrong here!   
  
And that’s when you came across a piece of paper. With trembling hands you pulled it out and began scanning it with your eyes.   
  
AUTOPSY CONCLUDED DEATH BY OVERDOSE.   
  
overdose?   
  
Your mom didn’t do drugs and you would have known if she did do them. So either the autopsy was wrong or…Ragnar lied to you. He said your mother died from pneumonia. Thoughts raced through your head and memories distracted you from what was really happening.   
  
You were remembering being 17 and Ragnar promising you something. Everytime you asked him what it was he would always tell you it was too early. Or not to worry, everything would be okay. Then you remembered all the times there was a huge fight between Ragnar and your mother. You remember how Ragnar used to ensure that one day it would be just you and him.   
  
A cold chill ran down your spine as you slowly began to back up. He killed your mother! He killed her so he could have you!   
  
A strong arm wrapped around your torso and you just as you opened your mouth to scream, a palm clamped over your lips. You kicked your feet and even tried freeing yourself but Ragnar’s hold on you was too strong.   
  
“I’m not gonna hurt you! I’m not gonna hurt you. Ssshhhh, it’s ok. Daddy just wanted his Little Girl back.” Ragnar whispered comforting words as he began to drag you away.   
  
‘You have no idea how long I waited for this to happen.’ 


	3. Taboo - Including You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your Step-Father died so didn’t your mother. It has been stated in the parents will that everything including the house is to be left in Bjorn’s care… Even you until the age of 21. With your bank accounts suddenly seized by your oldest step-brother you find that your freedom has slowly been stripped away. Until one night Bjorn makes an interesting proposal. He will give you everything back including your freedom but at a very high price. He wants you to allow all your other step-brothers to have their way with you as he observes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, language, oral, smut, masterbation, voyerism, manipulation, Threesomes, explicit content, heavy dub-con

 

 

 

It was a car crash that killed your mother. And along with her, Ragnar Lothbrok. Your stepfather. With that being said, you never felt so alone. Even in the lawyer’s office with all your step-brothers.   
  
You sniffled and looked at the lawyer before glancing a peep at your oldest step-brother, Bjorn. He slowly moved his eyes down to your legs and you found yourself tugging on your black dress.   
  
Bjorn always gave you the creeps. He would always watch you for some strange reason. In fact, all your step-brothers did.   
  
“Okay, these are your parents last requests.” The lawyer pulled a sheet of paper up to his face and began to read the words out loud. “It is with in my last will and testament that the house and property go to the eldest son, Bjorn Ironside. All the money in my account is to be split equally among my 5 sons and step-daughter. It is also my last will that Y/N, the youngest be under the Lothbrok estate until the age of 21.”   
  
You looked over at Bjorn and watched as he closed his eyes and inhaled softly.   
  
“Are there any questions?” The lawyer turned to Bjorn.   
  
Bjorn opened his eyes. “No, that will be all. Thank you." 

  
  
***   
  
While Bjorn was away for the weekend you had settled down into the Lothbrok estate. It was just you. All your step-brothers had homes of their own and you were hoping to keep your money saved up to get one of your own. But unfortunately you had to wait until your 21st birthday. 2 years.   
  
It didn’t seem so bad, until Bjorn moved in. He came back one morning while you were in a deep sleep in your mother’s bed. The feeling of water splashing across your face and chest made you jump right up with a gasp escaping your mouth. You turned to see Bjorn standing beside the bed with an empty glass of water.   
  
"Bjorn! What the fuck?” You asked.   
  
“Sleeping in Mom and Dad’s bed? I don’t think so. Get your shit and meet me down stairs.” He demanded before he stormed off.   
  
You used your palms to wipe away the beads of water on your face and climbed out of the bed. You picked up your phone and brought the empty glass down to the sink. Bjorn was sitting in the livingroom chair, waiting for you to approach him.   
  
“Um, what did you want to talk to me about?” You asked.   
  
He raised his eyebrows. “Why the fuck were you sleeping in their bed?”   
  
“I don’t know, I didn’t think it would really matter. It’s not like they’re ever gonna come home.”   
  
Bjorn shook his head and stood up. You found yourself taking a step back. He sighed and looked down into your eyes.   
  
“Well, as stated in the will of my father, I own this house now and everything in it.” He dragged his blue eyes down your body. “Including you. So there’s gonna be a change of things around here.”   
  
You folded your arms over your chest. “And what’s that supposed to mean?”   
  
“For starters I’m taking over your bank accounts.”   
  
Your jaw dropped. “What? You can’t do that! It’s illegal!” You argued.   
  
Bjorn smiled. “Actually, all that money was Ragnar’s to begin with. And since I’m the new CEO of Lothbrok Industries I can take them over.”   
  
You clenched your jaw and narrowed your eyes at your oldest step-brother. He didn’t have to be such an asshole to you.   
  
“Okay, so legally you can. But why?”   
  
“So you don’t go spending it irresponsibly. On your 21st birthday I’ll give it back to you so you can get the fuck out. Until then, no more money for you.”   
  
“It’s one thing to take away my right to move out. But now your seizing my accounts? What’s next?” You sneered.   
  
Bjorn grinned. “You have a long list of chores to do. I suggest you get to them. ”   
  
“Wait, your not being fair!” You argued.   
  
“Your living under my roof. These are the new rules.” Bjorn turned on his heels and began to walk away.   
  
***   
  
Later that day you were on your hands and knees, scrubbing the floor. The feeling of someone’s eyes watching you made you peak over your shoulder. Bjorn was leaning against a wall, looking at you. It made your stomach clench. Why was he always watching you?   
  
“Is this good?” You asked.   
  
Bjorn scanned the floor in front of you. “That’s good. Get to doing the dishes now.”   
  
After cooking supper and serving Bjorn a plate with a glass of wine you stood beside the kitchen table.   
  
“The dishes are done. Can I go upstairs now?”   
  
Bjorn turned his head to you. “Go. Get out of my sight.”   
  
You moved to pick your phone up from the table but Bjorn snatched it right of your hands. “Bjorn! What the hell? That’s my phone!”   
  
Bjorn tucked the phone away in his black blazer. “I’m paying the bill so it’s my phone now.”   
  
You spun on your heels and began to storm off to your room. You needed to get the fuck out of the house before you killed your own brother. It didn’t matter if you went to a beach, or for a walk, or even to a friends house.   
  
Bjorn’s strong controlling nature was only making you frustrated. But it shouldn’t have come as a surprise. He always was a control freak.   
  
After a nice hot shower and a change of clothes, you started getting ready. The sunset was slowly fading and you wanted as much time out of the house as possible.   
  
“Where do you think your going?” Bjorn’s voice made you flinch.   
  
“I’m going out for a couple of hours.” You replied.   
  
“No your not.” Bjorn replied.   
  
You whipped around to look at him. “Im 19, I can do whatever the hell I want! Especially because I finished that list of chores.”   
  
Bjorn shook his head. “Its past your curfew.” He reached for the door knob.   
  
You quickly latched your hands to the other side in hopes of yanking the door open again. But Bjorn was stronger. Way stronger.   
  
“What curfew? I don’t have a -”   
  
“You do now.” Bjorn replied right before he ripped the door out of your hands and slammed it shut. The sound of keys jingling made you tilt your head at the door knob. It was a double sided door knob with the keyhole on both sides. So once you heard that lock click you knew what it meant.   
  
You pounded your fist on your door. “You have some serious fucking control issues Bjorn!” You shouted as tears began to grow in your eyes. “And that’s not my fault. This isn’t fucking fair!”   
  
But you never got a reply. Just pure silence.   
  
***   
  
With in 2 weeks you had a pretty strict rutine. Bjorn would continue working while you cleaned the house from top to bottom. He would come home, you would serve him his dinner with a glass of wine or beer, whichever he preferred, and then you could go to bed.   
  
But in the middle of the third week, you were woken up by your covers suddenly being ripped off you. You awoke with a gasp and opened your eyes to find Bjorn standing by your bed, still in his black suit from work.   
  
“Here, change into these and get downstairs.” Bjorn tossed something dark on your bed and left.   
  
You sat up and grabbed a hold of the material to study it. It was a very short black dress with a halter top and along with it was black stilettos. You felt your heart kick into gear as you stood up and began changing into the dress that barely covered your ass.   
  
The sound of multiple voices came from downstairs and you already knew, this could be trouble. You inhaled a deep breath and slowly walked down the stairs. What ever conversation your step-brothers were having had suddenly ended as you walked to the middle of the room.   
  
Ubbe, Hvitserk, and Sigurd were all squished on the couch and Ivar sat on the arm. Bjorn was sitting across from them in that black leather chair.   
  
“You… Wanted to talk?” You asked.   
  
The sound of your step-brothers snickering behind you made you feel uneasy. Your stomach was tied in a tight knot. All your life, you never could understand, just what the hell they wanted from you and you feared tonight was the night you would get your answer.   
  
“Have a seat, right here.” Bjorn patted his lap.   
  
Your heart pounded and you felt your palms get a little sweaty. But nonetheless, you walked over and forced yourself to sit in his lap. The moment you sat down Bjorn rested his hands on your thighs and you felt his chest press against your back. You looked over your shoulder and his face was inches from yours. His blue eyes, staring at you.   
  
When you looked back at your other step-brothers they were staring at you too. Hvitserk had a strange smile on his face and he dipped the tip of his tongue out at the corner of his mouth. You watched his tongue curl and you felt heat flood between your thighs.   
  
These guys…they were your step-brothers yet you felt like they were looking at you in a certain way. Almost like that one look hyenas get right before they eat their prey alive. They kind of sounded like it. With those little maniacal giggles they released from the sight of you on Bjorn’s lap.   
  
Finally, you decided this was just a little too much and forced yourself from Bjorn’s lap.   
  
“Okay, you know what, Bjorn? I’m tired of all this. I’m tired of not having any of my money, or my phone, or my ability to go out and do whatever I want. I’m not a child. I want my freedom back.”   
  
Bjorn slowly dragged his eyes down your body with a small smile. “I would suppose not. The question is, are you willing to prove to us that your an adult now?”   
  
“I’m willing to do anything to prove it, if it gets me my freedom back.” You replied.   
  
Bjorn raised his eyebrows. “Anything to prove it huh?” He raised a hand up.   
  
“What do you want me to do?” You questioned.   
  
He turned to his brothers then looked back at you. “You can start with taking off that dress.”   
  
The room got dead quiet. Your other step-brothers didn’t make any more chuckling sounds. You taken a second to question whether you wanted to do this or not. You still didn’t know what Bjorn’s full intentions were, not to mention these were your step brothers.   
  
After thinking it through, you reached up and slowly began untying the top to your dress. You hadn’t been with any in a while. If they were gonna use you, then why not use them back. Somewhere deep inside you were confident you could beat them at their own game.   
  
You slowly peeled off your dress and watched as Bjorn moved his eyes from your chest to your stomach, all the way down your thighs. You stepped out of the material, and pulled off your stilettos.  
  
“What do you want me to do now?” You asked.   
  
Bjorn blinked as if in deep thought. “I want you to get down on your knees and suck my dick.”   
  
His words made an unsettling heat flow between your thighs. Not because you wouldn’t want to. Bjorn was a very good looking friend. But because he was your step-brother. You had grown up with him and his brothers, yet tonight, it seemed like something had shifted. You weren’t looking at him like a brother anymore. The glazed look of lust in his eyes was making your stomach clench in excitement.   
  
You slowly got on your knees and began to crawl towards him. He kept his legs spread open and stayed still with his hands gripping the armrests.   
  
“What else do you want me to do?” You asked as you reached forward and began unbuckling his belt.   
  
“He wants you to let us fuck you while he watches.” Ubbe spoke up.   
  
You looked over your shoulder and then back at Bjorn. “Is that what I have to do to get my freedom back?” You slowly undid his black slacks and slowly pulled them down his legs.   
  
Bjorn looked down at you. “If your a big girl, it shouldn’t be a problem.” He challenged.   
  
You gently grasped his erection. “It’s not.”   
  
With that being said you opened your mouth wide and began to slowly lick his erection from the base all the way to the head. You slowly dragged your tongue around his tip and inserted him in your mouth. Bjorn let out a quiet sigh as you looked him in the eyes and began to gently suck his warm throbbing cock. You kept your tongue flattened on his underside as you relaxed your throat and let him fill your mouth.   
  
When you felt his head touch the back of your throat your body tensed and you pulled off of him to catch your breath. You rolled your wrist around and began pumping his member in your hand.   
  
Bjorn was an absolute control freak. Even when you wrapped your lips around his cock and bobbed your head up and down, he wouldn’t let it be known that he was enjoying it. But you could tell from his heavy breathing and his half shut eyes that he was fucking loving it.   
  
“Stop.” He reached out and grasped your hair.   
  
You immediately released him.   
  
“Now, it’s their turn.” He informed.   
  
You turned and watched as all your brothers stood up and began pulling off their clothes. Before you could even crawl to them a pair of arms snaked around your waist and you were heaved up onto your feet. It was Ubbe, dragging you to them. He set you right on the couch with your hands gripping the armrest.   
  
“Come on, Y/N, be a good girl. On your knees.” Hvitserk grabbed your hips and lifted you to your knees.   
  
You could feel his erection prodding against your thigh and before you could even look over your shoulder Ubbe stepped right up to your face with his cock in his hands. With a gentle grasp from your hands you looked over to see Bjorn pumping his own member, watching you with heavy lidded eyes. You kept your focus on him as you opened wide and began taking Ubbe’s cock in your mouth.   
  
Hvitserk smoothed a hand up your spine and brought it back to your hips. He lined his tip up and lunged his hips forward. You released a muffled moan around Ubbe’s erection as you swirled your tongue around his head and tasted his salty precum. Ubbe groaned and you brought your eyes up to his as you continued sucking him.   
  
“Oh, fuck.” Hvitserk began to thrust his erection deeper inside you.   
  
You hummed as you felt his tip rub against your g-spot and a delicious fire spread through your whole body. Ubbe threaded his fingers through your hair following the movements of your head, going up and down.   
  
“If I knew then, what I know now.” Ubbe groaned.   
  
You moved your tip of your tongue to a patch just below his head and you felt him jerk in your mouth. When Hvitserk rolled his hips up you opened your mouth and turned to look at him as you moaned. You found it was getting hard to concentrate with Hvitserk’s erection pumping inside you.   
  
“Come here. Back to it Y/N.” Ubbe gently tugged on your hair.   
  
It took everything you had to focus and wrap your lips around his cock again. Hvitserk was pounding you from behind and then… There were hands running all over your body. A hand had dipped under you and palmed your breast. There was so much stimulation you couldn’t tell where you began and where they ended.   
  
The sound of Ubbe hissing between his teeth caught your focus. “Fuck, our little step sister’s grown up, alright.”   
  
“She has, grown up in all the right places.” Hvitserk praised as he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to your lower back.   
  
Ubbe’s cock swelled up in your mouth and he thrusted his hips into your face before spilling his seed into your mouth. As soon as he pulled out he cupped a palm over your lips.   
  
“Come on, swallow it like a big girl.” He demanded.   
  
You swallowed his salty seed and cringed. This was your first time swallowing and though it didn’t taste bad the sticky texture felt odd going down your throat. Ubbe chuckled and dragged his thumb across your lips.   
  
“That a girl.” Ubbe praised.   
  
Between Ubbe’s praise and the feeling of Hvitserk’s cock brushing against your g-spot you became caught off guard by the sudden trembling that overcame your body. You began to pant and moan as warm tingles shot through your core. Every muscle in your body clenched tight as your inner walls clasped around Hvitserk’s erection.   
  
“Oh, fuck.” Hvitserk groaned and you felt his warm seed coat your inner walls.   
  
He pulled out and you let out a soft sigh. You were attempting to catch your breath when a pair of hands yanked you up.   
  
Ivar was merely inches from your face. “Hey, you realize that your only halfway done right?” He questioned.   
  
You nodded your head.   
  
“You think you can take another round?” Sigurd asked from behind you.   
  
To their surprise you smile. “I’m ready whenever you boys are.”   
  
Sigurd moved away from you just before Ivar wrapped a hand around your throat and pushed you back down into the couch. His naked body pressed against yours and you let out a quiet moan as he grinded his erection between your thighs. You felt his hand move to your jaw and he turned your head to the side.   
  
“Now stay just like that, be a good little sister, and open your mouth.”   
  
He moved back on his knees and flipped you on your side. One of your legs was hiked up on his shoulder. You kept your eyes on the bare chiseled chest in front of you. Sigurd looked down at you and placed a hand over your breast. He gently rubbed the pad of his thumb over your nipple as you leaned forward and grasped his erection at the base.   
  
By then, Ivar had lined the head of his cock against your opening and lunged his hips forward. You gasped as you felt him fill you and leaned your head forward to take Sigurd’s cock in your mouth. Sigurd looked down at you and gently rocked his hips forward. Your tongue flattened against his underside and you started to suck gently just as Ivar began thrusting.   
  
At first you only licked around his head, which made he silently groan. But once you wrapped your tongue around his base and bobbed your head up and down, he let out a loud moan. While you concentrated on swirling your tongue and sucking on Sigurd’s erection, Ivar brought his lips to your leg and delivered a sharp bite as he continued pumping himself inside you.   
  
You moved your eyes from Sigurd’s and went to Bjorn who was still sitting in the chair dragging his fist up and down. He licked his lips and stared at you as you continued moving your head up and down.   
  
“Oh, fuck. Y/N.” Sigurd whispered.   
  
Ivar rolled his hips and leaned forward to cup your breast. “If I had known you were such a good girl I would have given you a real birthday surprise last year.” Ivar commented.   
  
“She is a good girl.” Sigurd praised as he fisted his hand into your hair and rocked his hips forward.   
  
You hummed as Ivar began moving in violent thrusts. Sigurd’s hand in your hair started to tremble and without warning you tasted his warm milky seed shoot down your throat. You swallowed every inch if it and popped your mouth open so he could pull away from you.   
  
The moment Sigurd pulled away, Ivar moved your leg to the side of him and lunged on top of you. You arched your back beneath him and let out a loud moan as he thrusted his hips into yours. He moved so fast and the feeling of the tip of his cock reaching that one delicious spot inside you made your toes curl.   
  
“Oh, fuck.” You cried out.   
  
Your stomach tied tight and you felt warm pulses shoot through your core. Ivar trembled above you and groaned right before he spilled his warm seed inside you. He pulled out of you and went to get his clothes.   
  
You had thought you were done and stayed still on the couch. But a pair of hands yoked you up.   
  
“Come on, Y/N. You can’t leave your brother high and dry like that.” Hvitserk commented as he plopped you down on the floor.   
  
You looked up to see Bjorn right in front of you. It made sense to finish what you started. So you reached forward to grasp his cock and placed your lips just over the tip. You used your tongue to lick at the little patch just below his head. The moment you started to suck you tasted his salty seed spill in short spurts over your tongue.   
  
Bjorn dug his teeth into his bottom lip and released a sigh. You reached across the floor to grab the dress and heels.   
  
“Well… I’m gonna just clean up and go out for a bit.” You walked right up the stairs, still naked and started a shower.   
  
When you got out there was a bank card left on your bed with a note stating that he was a man of his word and he would expect you to keep yours. You brushed it off and got back into the dress and heels.   
  
***   
  
It had been so long since you had been out of the house. You had forgotten how tiring it could get to go to clubs with your fake ID and dance for hours on end. After a few drinks you easily became satisfied with your little adventure and went back home.   
  
You smiled at the thought of your soft bed that was waiting for you to return you. The moment you closed and locked the door a light flipped on and standing only a foot from you was Bjorn. You gasped and placed your hand over your heart.   
  
“Bjorn, I thought you would have been in bed by now.” You commented.   
  
Bjorn didn’t reply he only reached his hands up and began unbuttoning his shirt.   
  
“Um…Bjorn?”   
  
He pulled his shirt off and brought his eyes back to you. “Take off your dress.”  

 

 


	4. Taboo - The Perfect Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long time ago your mother gave you to Ragnar and Lagertha as she knew they desired having kids. But you always knew about it. And when you became of age Lagertha sat you down to offer you information on how to please a man. And then Ragnar enters. After all, you can’t really learn until you have a subject to test your skills on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, heavily explicit content, smut, oral, threesome, some Lagertha x Reader, manipulation,

Ragnar and Lagertha were great parents. Even though Lagertha wasn’t your real mother, she always treated you just as she did with Gyda. She taught you everything you needed to know. And Ragnar was just as protective over you as his own daughter. 

And when Gyda passed you were the only one left aside from Bjorn. They kept you close and everytime Ragnar was in Kattegate he wanted to be in the same room as you at all times. You never thought anything of it until you became a grown women. 

You were sitting on your bed feeling very nervous. There was this guy that you really liked but there was a problem. You were still a virgin and being a shy girl left you feeling too scared to do anything with him. You didn’t want to disappoint him. To be honest, you wanted to be the best he ever had. 

 

“Y/N, are you alright? You have been seperating yourself alot lately.” Lagertha entered your little room. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just… There’s this boy-” 

Lagertha raised her eyebrows. “A boy?” 

You began to play with your fingers. “Yeah, and I really like him.” 

“So why don’t you go to him? I’m sure Ragnar would want to meet him.” Lagertha sat beside you on the bed. 

“Well I’m… I never …” You began to get tongue tied. Just the thought of going with this boy made your heart pound. 

“You never had sex before?” Lagertha asked. 

You shook your head. “I don’t know anything about it. I…can you teach me some things?” 

Lagertha smiled. “Lie down.” 

You moved back on the bed and lied down on your back. 

“I’m going to climb on you and show you some things. Do you feel comfortable with that?” She asked. 

“Yeah. Your the one I trust the most.” You nodded your head. 

“Okay, first of all, men like women who have confidence and pride. A woman who does not fear satisfying her man.” Lagertha climbed ontop of you and straddled your waist. 

Your heart began to race at the sight of Lagertha on top of you, looking down at you with her beautiful eyes. She sat up straight and you watched her long blonde hair cascade over her shoulders. 

“The next important thing is eye contact.” Lagertha cobtinued. “It makes things better, almost more heated. And don’t be afraid to touch your lover.” Lagertha grabbed your hands and placed them on her waist. 

You stared at her in awe as she looked down into your eyes. The look you two were sharing, it was making your heart pound and heat spread through your body. Little tingles bloomed between your thighs. 

“Now watch my body.” Lagertha gently began rolling her hips ontop of yours. “And when he looks at you the way your looking at me, kiss him.” 

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to yours. You parted your lips and ran your hands up her spine as your tongues entwined. 

“Y/N, have you seen-” Ragnar’s voice made you pull away from the kiss. 

Ragnar raised his eyebrows as Lagertha sat up and turned her head to look at her husband. 

“I’m showing Y/N here the proper way to satisfy a man.” Lagertha explained. 

Ragnar’s eyes dragged along her body before turning to you. His eyes became glazed with lust. 

Lagertha turned to you and placed her finger under your chin. “Do you want him to help? I promise to make him go easy on you.” 

You blinked before turning to Ragnar who was digging his teeth into his bottom lip. Lagertha leaned her face closer and pressed her lips to the shell of your ear. 

“It will be okay, Y/N. Incase you haven’t noticed, my husband has wanted you for a long time.” She whispered. 

You brought your eyes to hers. “You would be okay with this?” 

Lagertha smiled and caressed your face. “Ragnar, why don’t you come help me teach our little girl.” 

Ragnar pulled his shirt off and immediately kicked his boots off. Lagertha began untying the strings to your dress. Your heart was pounding heavy in your chest as she got off you and started pulling the dress off. 

“Where should we start?” Ragnar asked as he sat down on the bed beside you. 

His eyes roamed your naked body and you watched his hand skim across your leg. The feeling made your stomach clench in excitement. 

“Y/N, how about you show Ragnar what I’ve taught you so far?” Lagertha asked. 

You shuffled on the bed and made room for him. He pulled his pants down and your eyes widened at the sight of his erection. Before he could notice, you brought your eyes to his and held the contact until he was laying on his back. With your entire body trembling, you climbed ontop of him. 

Ragnar waited for you to lift your body up. He grabbed your wrist. 

“Here, I want you to put myself inside you.” 

You felt his hard erection in your palm, pulsating with warmth. “Is it gonna hurt?” You asked as you lined his tip up at your drenched opening. 

Ragnar moved both hands to your waist. “Only a little. Now show me what you have learned so far.” 

His voice was gravelly and his eyes were a darker shade, filled with want and need. You slowly began to sink yourself down, and bit your bottom lip. He filled you to the brim, even with just the head of his cock. There was a slow ache spreading between your thighs and you drew in a deep breath. You slowly allowed him to go deeper until he was completely inside you. 

Just as Lagertha had instructed, you looked down into his eyes and rolled your hips. Ragnar let out a quiet groan and tighten his grip on your waist as you slowly began pumping yourself up and down. 

“Oh, shit.” Ragnar groaned as he slowly bucked his hips up to meet yours. 

“Our girl’s a fast learner.” Lagertha commented as she lied beside Ragnar. 

“Are you ready to learn more?” Ragnar asked. 

You nodded your head and moaned as the two of you moved in fluent motions. Lagertha sat up and ran the palm of her hand over your breasts. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to yours. 

“Men also like when you put them in your mouth.” Lagertha whispered. 

You didn’t really understand what she meant until you realized you were being lifted off of him. Lagertha moved between his legs and grapsed his cock with her hand. She looked right at you and placed his tip in her mouth. You watched as she sucked and hollowed out her cheeks while using her hand to pump him. 

Ragnar let out a groan. You were sure to pay close attention to everything she did. If this was what men liked you were willing to learn it. 

Lagertha pulled her mouth off of him and turned to you. “Come here, I want you to try it.” 

You crawled closer and reached out to grasp his erection. Lagertha held your hair back and leaned close to your ear. 

“Remember to use alot of tongue, especially around the tip.” She whispered. 

You parted your lips just a little and licked his tip. His cock immediately jerked in your hand and something stirred deep inside you. Something you didn’t even know existed. It was like a natural instinct. To relax your throat and allow him to go even deeper. 

Ragnar lifted his hips a little and you felt his tip press against the back of your throat. Lagertha whispered praises in your ear as you managed not to gag and continued moving your head up and down. 

“She’s taking me so well. What a good girl.” Ragnar commented. 

“She is a very good girl.” 

You looked up at Ragnar and swirled your tongue around his shaft before pressing the tip right under the head of his cock. He hissed between his teeth and quickly sat up. Lagertha released your hair and you released him from your mouth. He had moved so fast you didn’t understand what happened. Did you do something wrong? 

You quickly found out when he snatched you up and rolled the two of you over so you were on your back. His lips locked with yours as his hands reached down and hiked your legs up around his waist. You could feel his tip dip into your entrance. 

He slowly allowed himself to sink into you and brought his lips to the shell of your ear. 

“Do you know what else pleases men?” He whispered. 

“What?” You whispered back. 

“Watching a woman please another.” Ragnar gently rolled his hips into yours and your entire body trembled. “I want to see Lagertha sitting on your face. Do you think you can do that?” 

He withdrew from you then slammed his hips down into yours and you let out a loud moan as he filled you to the brim. You felt drunk from the sparks that buzzed in your head. Without giving it another thought you nodded your head. 

He moved back from you and sat on his knees while placing one of your legs over his shoulder. Lagertha looked down and offered you a sweet gentle kiss before she straddled your face. You slowly licked at her moistened folds and tasted her juices as Ragnar began thrusting more violently. 

The entire room filled with moans as Lagertha arched her back and moved her hips in circular motions. Your tongue danced all around her clit and moved between her moistened folds. Ragnar kept thrusting deep inside you and moving his hands all over you. 

“Oh, Y/N, your doing so good. So close.” Lagertha moaned between her heavy breaths. 

You felt her legs quiver and her body curled forward as her orgasm crashed down on her. She braced herself by gently placing her hands on your chest. Your tongue wiggled to her entrance and lapped up the last of her juices. 

The moment Lagertha crawled off you, Ragnar lunged forward and caged you beneath him. His lips crashed into yours and his tongue dipped between your parted lips. You felt his tongue curl over yours and brought it back into his mouth as if to get a taste of Lagertha from the tip of your tongue. 

Ragnar dipped his head down to whisper in your ear. “Next time, I’ll have to get a taste of you.” 

Before you could even process his words, he rolled his hips up and you felt him brush against a real good spot that sent warm spasms all through your core. Your entire body jerked against his and he trembled before releasing a final groan. 

There was a strange sense of warm tingles flooding your belly and spreading all the way down to your thighs. You felt yourself feeling lightheaded from the sudden rush and released a quiet sigh. 

Ragnar pulled away from you and lied down beside you. “Your a quick learner.” He smiled and leaned his head against yours. 

“We’ll have to show her some more tricks later. When she is well rested again.” Lagertha commented. 

You were almost ready to fall asleep right then and there. But then you heard footsteps close to your room. 

“Hey, Y/N. Are you in there? I have something to-” Bjorn entered your room and his smile dropped. 

You sat up with your eyes wide and your heart jumping in your throat. Bjorn’s jaw clenched tight and he quickly spun on his heels before walking out. 

“Bjorn! Wait!” You called out and quickly scrambled to find your clothes. 

You prayed that he wouldn’t be too mad at you. After all, he was the one who you wanted to learn everything for.


	5. Taboo - Love Thy Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a night of heavy drinking, the reader damages her new neighbors house. She is court ordered to fix all her wrong doings or go to jail. Ubbe and Hvitserk are furious and the brothers ban together to teach the reader an important rule. Love. Thy. Neighbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, Smut, Dominate!Hvitserk, dub-con, drinking, language, threesome, oral, name-calling, blackmailing, slapping, degrading, spitting, just some seriously gritty explicit content

 

 

You didn’t drink much. But when you did …you drank a lot. In fact, during a small get together with your friends you had allowed yourself to get so drunk, you didn’t know what happened. One moment you were taking shots with your friends as a final goodbye before you went to college…then it was a blur.   
  
You could remember your friends saying something about an old house up the road that was still for sale, along with the other two in your neighborhood. Then when morning hit you pulled out of the drunken slumber to find yourself resting against a house with a can of spray paint in your lap.   
  
When your vision turned clear you looked around to see that you were at a house that wasn’t yours. And above you was big red letters.   
  
“Oh fuck.” You whispered before you gathered your can of spray paint and forced yourself off the ground.   
  
Shit. This couldn’t be happening. You had plans to go to college and be a responsible student. If anyone found out that you wrote… “WELCOME TO THE NEIGHBORHOOD FUCKERS” in a drunken slurr your future would be ruined.   
  
Why would you say welcome to the neighborhood? You started to walk around the house and noticed that the for sale sign was covered with the word “Sold”.   
  
Your heart dropped to your stomach and your head began to throb.   
  
“Oh, no.”   
  
“Hey…what the hell do you think your doing?!” An unfamiliar voice shouted.   
  
You spun around and looked at the two men that were standing beside you with your mouth hanging wide open. One was a ridiculously gorgeous redhead with beautiful bright blue eyes. Whoever said men with beards was unattractive had never met this man. He made your legs wobble just by looking at him. And the other one had dirty blonde hair that was brushed back and his eyes were more of a darker blue but goddamn were they tense.   
  
Needless to say, you were caught red handed and took that ride in the back of a police car for vandalism. You felt so many different emotions as you stood in front a judge with the metal handcuffs on. Like a tiny mouse looking up at a big bad tiger.   
  
“Y/N, you are lucky to catch me on a good day. Any other time I’d be hauling you to jail. But since this is your first offense, I’ll take it easy on you. Instead of spending time in jail, you’ll spend time at the Ragnarssons, scrubbing every inch of paint until the house is back to the way it was before.” The judge looked down at you and then back at the file before her. “And let’s see…Ub…U-”   
  
“Ubbe Ragnarsson, Your honor.” The one with the beard replied.   
  
“Ubbe, it says here the gate to your backyard was left open and unlocked. Perhaps you might want to consider changing that so this doesn’t happen again.”   
  
“Yes your honor.” Ubbe replied.   
  
“Okay Y/N, you got 72 hours to clean your mess up and to get a signed paper from the Ragnarssons stating that you did and they approve of your work. Case dismissed.”   
  
Your heart pounded in your chest as you looked at the brothers who were standing a mere 20 feet from you. Your lawyer had tried to whisper words of comfort in your ear but it didn’t work. He may have said Ubbe and Hvitserk couldn’t hurt you… But the glares they were shooting you told you a different story.   
  
***   
  
The very next morning you were dressed in a pair of ragged jean shorts and a white tank top with a bucket full of cleaning supplies. Despite your want to just hide in your room, you had to do it. You forced yourself to your new neighbors house and gently knocked on the door. Ubbe answered and his eyes immediately shot glares right through you.   
  
“Um… H-hi I’m here to-”   
  
“I know why your here. Come on.” Ubbe turned on his heels and began walking away.   
  
You followed him to the back door where Hvitserk stood with his arms folded over his chest. “Don’t let us catch you doing anything else other than scrubbing the paint.”   
  
He didn’t have to even say anything else, the threat was clearly there. You swallowed the lump in your throat and followed Ubbe into the backyard. Ubbe grabbed the hose on the ground and pressed it into your chest.   
  
“Here.” He growled.   
  
You barely caught it and opened your mouth to apologize but he stalked away before you could even say anything. The door slammed shut and you began spraying the words with a cleaner before you you started scrubbing with a brush.   
  
It didn’t seem so bad at first, it was a nice morning with the sun shining and a clear blue sky. But after hours of constant scrubbing your arms began to ache. The nice warm morning had merged into a hot sunny afternoon, making drops of sweat trickled down your face and even your back.   
  
What made it worse was that the words were still there. They had become faded but you could still see them.   
  
***   
Hvitserk lit himself a cigarette and pulled the curtain back to watch the girl work. “I can’t believe that Bitch.” He sneered.   
  
“She thinks she can fuck with us and get away with it.” Ubbe growled as he slammed the paperwork on the table. “Well, good news is she gets to be out in that heat while we’re in here.”   
  
“Yeah, but that’s the least she can do. She was the one that decided to destroy our new house. We just moved in last night. Still got some boxes to unpack.” Hvitserk ashed his cigarette and turned away from the window before he picked the paper up.   
He scowled. “This fucking blows. A little scrubbing and she thinks she’s gonna get away scott free.”   
  
Ubbe seated himself at the table and leaned on his elbows. “Yeah, well I don’t know about you but I’m thinking… We should teach her an old but very important rule.”   
  
Hvitserk’s lips curled into a smirk. “Let’s just say I know how to make her behave and it isn’t with cleaning chemicals.”   
  
Ubbe chuckled with a lopsided grin growing on his face.   
  
***   
  
It was so hot out you felt like you could barely breath. Your arms trembled and burned from the strain of the scrubbing. Not to mention you felt like you were about to burst in flames from the constant sun beaming on you. Finally, you had enough. At least for that moment. You needed a break and hoped that they would allow you just enough time to get a cold drink and get off your feet. Even if for just a few minutes.   
  
You put everything down and very slowly opened the door. At first, you didn’t see them and tiptoed into the house, heading for the front door.   
  
“Where do you think your going? You haven’t finished cleaning your mess.” Hvitserk’s voice made you stop in your tracks and spin around.   
  
He got up from his seat and began to walk towards you with the paper in his hand. It still wasn’t signed.   
  
“Um…I was looking for you. I wanted to ask if it would be okay if I just-”   
  
The sound of a lock clicking made your stomach drop. You peaked over your shoulder and saw Ubbe leaning against the door with his arms folded over his chest. It suddenly began to feel like you just walked into a den of wolves. Your heart began to race and you couldn’t remember what you were about to say.   
  
Hvitserk placed both hands behind his back as he began to slowly approach you. He was only a foot away when he held the paper up.   
  
“Is this what you want?” He asked.   
  
“Yes, I do. I really do and I am truly sorry for what I did but I was hoping, maybe you wouldn’t mind if I took a break. Just for a quick minute. So I can have a drink and-”   
  
“Have a seat.” Hvitserk nodded his head towards the couch that was to the far left where a little dining area was set up.   
  
“Oh, I-”   
  
He brought his eyes to yours and you immediately stopped talking. Just from a look alone he made your spine tingle.   
  
“You want us to sign this right?” He asked.   
  
“Y-okay.” You quickly rushed to the couch and went to sit at the end but Ubbe grabbed the back and jumped right into the spot. Hvitserk came around from the corner and seated himself on the other side so the only spot you could sit was between them.   
  
The moment you seated yourself, Hvitserk held the paper up and reread it before turning to you. “You know. .. We can just sign this and act like this never happened. But there’s something you would have to do as well.”   
  
You opened your mouth to talk but words wouldn’t form. “Um- I- wh-what would I have to do?”   
  
You could see Ubbe smirking out of the corner of your eye. Hvitserk leaned closer to you and you felt the hairs on the back of your neck stand up.   
  
“Well, you degraded our nice new house. We feel, it’s only fair that you let us do the same to you. I mean, when you think about it… You owe us.” Hvitserk offered.   
  
You widen your eyes. “You mean… Like sex or something?”   
  
Hvitserk’s lips curled into a smile. “Or something like that.”   
  
You felt your chest rise and fall as your breathing grew heavy.   
  
“Or we could just… Not sign it and you could go to jail. Your choice.” Ubbe spoke up.   
  
“Okay. I’ll do it. I’ll do whatever you want.” You turned away from Hvitserk and looked at Ubbe.   
  
“Have you ever been with two guys at the same time?” Hvitserk questioned.   
  
You slowly shook your head and turned back to Hvitserk. “N-no, I …” Your voice came out in a quiver.   
  
“Oh, but your such a beautiful girl.” Hvitserk spoke in a condescending tone as he raised a hand up and ran his fingers through your hair. “I bet there’s a lot of other guys who would love to have you.” He leaned his face closer to yours so his mouth would be at the shell of your ear. “You see my brother over there? I want you to kiss him.”   
  
Your body trembled as wet heat grew between your legs. You slowly leaned forward and pressed your lips on top of his. It only lasted a second before you quickly pulled away.  
  
“Okay, is that it?” You asked in a squeak.   
  
Hvitserk chuckled. “Kiss him like you want it.”   
  
You leaned forward again and pressed your lips to his one more time. You felt Ubbe’s hand slide up your back to press you closer to him. His tongue swiped across your bottom lip and you parted your lips. Your entire body illuminated with heat as you felt his tongue entwine with yours.   
  
There was another hand slowly moving up your leg, caressing your thigh. It was hard to tell who the hand belonged to but it made you burn for more. A heavy throb gathered in your clit and your heart beat echoed in your chest. Ubbe’s hand crafdled the back of your head, threading his fingers through your hair as he pushed you into a deeper kiss.   
  
When he finally released his hold you pulled back, catching the breath you didn’t realize you had lost. You felt a hand grip yours and you turned to Hvitserk who was looking at your hand.   
  
“See these hands? These bad hands,” He raised his other hand and slapped your hand as if you were a child. “That painted all over our nice new house.”   
  
You flinched as his hand slapped yours again. It wasn’t a full force hit, but it definitely made your skin on the back of your hand sting. Hvitserk grasped your wrist and began leading it over to his brothers lap.   
  
“I want you to take these bad little hands, and touch my brother with them.” Hvitserk demanded as he released his grip.   
  
Your hands trembled as you reached for Ubbe’s belt and began unbuckling the leather material. Ubbe sat up and removed his shirt as you slowly dragged his zipper down. His erection filled your hand easily. You swallowed the lump in your throat and began to gently rub your palm over the tip of it.   
  
You could see Ubbe look at his brother in almost a pleading way. At first you didn’t understand what he wanted but when Hvitserk spoke up again it became very clear.   
  
“Get on your knees like the bad girl you are. Go on, on the floor.” Hvitserk placed his hands on your back and gave you a gentle push.   
  
You did as he said and sunk to your knees between Ubbe’s legs. Hvitserk pulled out a cigarette and lit it. “What are you waiting for? Open your pretty little mouth and suck his cock.”   
  
Any other time you would have told these two ro go fuck themselves. But you needed that paper signed. And if it was a choice to fuck two men with serious control issues or jail, you’d take the two men any day. You reached in Ubbe’s pants and pulled out his erection before opening your mouth as wide as it could go. The tip of his cock pressed against your flattened tongue and you gently stroked his base.   
  
You circled his tip with your tongue and even swiped up the little bot of precum that was leaking from his whole. Ubbe grasped a head full of your hair and slowly sunk your head down further.   
  
Hvitserk had moved from the couch and walked away. You assumed he was gone for good and relaxed your throat to take in as much as you could without choking. Being sure to swirl your tongue, and gently suck, you were doing all that you could to make Ubbe happy. If that was all you had to get that paper then you were all for it.   
  
Ubbe groaned and even began to gently buck his hips up.   
  
“How is she?” Hvitserk asked.   
  
You looked up and saw Hvitserk blow out a cloud of smoke.   
  
“She is… Fucking… Divine.” Ubbe spoke through heavy breaths.   
  
Hvitserk took a final drag of his cigarette and put it out in an ashtray. “Here, I’ll make her even better.”   
  
His footsteps came up from behind you and you felt his hands grip the back of your head where he pushed your face forward. Ubbe’s cock filled your mouth and throat. Your body tensed up and tears welted in your eyes as all your airways became cut off.   
  
Hvitserk pulled your head back and you coughed really hard. “Hey, look at me. Look at me.”   
  
You tilted your head back, huffing, trying to catch your breath.   
  
Hvitserk reached a hand around your neck and grasped your jaw. “Open your mouth wide.”   
  
You did as he said.   
  
“Wider. Wider. There you go.” He leaned down and spit right in your mouth.   
  
His hand suddenly clamped your jaw shut. “Now swallow like a good girl. Come on, time to be a good girl and take your punishment.”   
  
You winced but nonetheless did as he said and swallowed the puddle of spit that was on the tip of your tongue. Both of them smiled and chuckled.   
  
“Good girl. Now come on, let’s get you out of these.” Hvitserk leaned down and grasped the bottom of your tank top.   
  
You held your arms up and felt the article of clothing lit right from your body. “Awwe, what a beautiful body.” Ubbe commented.   
  
“Yes, it is. I say we defile it, just like she did to our house.”   
  
Your eyes watched as Hvitserk pulled out a black sharpie marker. He stepped in front of you and held your face with one hand while he used the other to press the marker to your cheek. He made a small x mark on your face and put the marker on the couch.   
  
“Alright, Y/N take these off.” He tugged on your shorts.   
  
You reached down and started to unbutton your shorts. Hvitserk had motioned to his brother and he moved behind you while undressing his self. Ubbe kicked off his boots and pulled his jeans all the way off before he stood in front of you, stroking himself.   
  
The moment you finished removing your undergarments Hvitserk came up from behind you and dragged his tongue over your left shoulder. Your stomach clenched with excitement as his hands ran up and down your body. He wrapped an arm around your waist and hauled you to your knees while using the other to push your back down so you remained on all fours.   
  
You felt his knees push your legs apart as he moved a hand to your backside. He raised his hand up and slapped your left cheek.   
  
Ubbe seated himself right in front of you, on his knees and you reached forward to grasp his swollen cock. You could feel Hvitserk parting your legs and lining his tip at your drenched opening. Your lips parted and you flattened your tongue as you once again place Ubbe’s tip in your mouth.   
  
Hvitserk didn’t even bother to give you a warning. He grasped your hips and slammed into you at full force. Your entire body lunged forward and you relaxed your throat to take in more of Ubbe’s erection. Hvitserk with drew and then trusted back into you, filling every inch of you.   
  
“Oh, fuck.” Ubbe moaned and looked down at you through his hooded eyelids.   
  
You moved your head up and down while using your tongue to wrap around his shaft and created a gentle suction. The feeling of Hvitserk ramming his erection deep inside you caused you to hum in pleasure.   
  
“That a girl.” Hvitserk hissed between his teeth and dug his nails into your skin as he began rolling his hips. “Fuck, I love how tight you feel.”   
  
You could only muffle moans around Ubbe’s cock and use one hand to stroke his cock as Hvitserk moved in violent thrusts. Your body was trembling and you even felt your stomach tighten as Hvitserk brushed against your g-spot.   
  
“Ubbe, come back here. I’ll switch with you.” Hvitserk offered.   
  
You released Ubbe’s cock and winced as Hvitserk pulled himself out of you. Suddenly it was Hvitserk who was in front of you, grabbing a fistfull of your hair and forcing you to look up at him.   
  
“Come on, Y/N open that fucking mouth nice and wide.” He didn’t even have to shout, you could clearly see that he was in charge.   
  
You opened your mouth and he began to gather saliva in his mouth. He leaned his face towards yours and you felt his spit spray across your tongue.   
  
“Show me you can be a good girl and swallow it.” He gently tugged on your hair.   
  
You forced his saliva down.   
  
His lips curled into a pleasant smile. “That’s a good fucking girl. Now go on. I want you to open wide and take me all in that little mouth of yours.”   
  
You had to stretch your mouth open as wide as it could go and relaxed your throat. His cock was slick with the remains of your juices coating it. Hvitserk immediately sighed and quietly groaned while Ubbe gently eased himself inside you.   
  
“Oh, fuck. She feels fucking good.” Ubbe groaned as he slowly began thrust himself in and out of you.   
  
You could feel his hands trailing up your sides, slightly dragging his nails down your back. Ubbe started off gentle but then he began to pumping himself inside you, faster and faster. And Hvitserk was quick to lock his fingers tight in your hair and pull your face closer to his pelvic area, forcing his cock further down your throat.   
  
Yet again your eyes watered and he thrusted his hips into your face. Just when you thought you were going to pass out he pulled you off and forced you to sit up.   
  
“Look at me, tell me your sorry for ruining my house!” He growled.   
  
You coughed. “I’m sorry.”   
  
“Your sorry?” Hvitserk asked.   
  
“I’m sorry.” You repeated.   
  
“Yeah, your gonna be sorry. Get the fuck down there and show me how sorry you really are.”   
  
He pulled you back down and you opened your mouth. Hvitserk kept a steady hold in your hair as he thrusted himself deep into your throat. You felt yourself get lightheaded and your entire body tensed. He forced you off of him again and looked right at his brother.   
  
“Hold her still, Ubbe.” He demanded.   
  
Ubbe reached an arm around your chest and used the other to hold your head up. Your eyes focused on Hvitserk as he stroked his cock and began to groan even louder. Ubbe was still pumping himself inside you with his bare chest pressing into your back, both of you on your knees. His movements from that specific position made you write and buck your hips. Fuck, it was just the most exquisite thing you ever felt.   
  
You could feel warm tingles flooding through your nether regions. Your walls clasped tight around his erection and a cry of gratification escaped your lips. Hvitserk looked focused, his chest rising and falling.   
  
“Shit, I’m going to come.” Ubbe groaned and his arm tightened around you.   
  
You felt his warm seed surge through you as his hips sputtered against your backside. Despite your trembling legs and the feeling of Ubbe filling you with his come you couldn’t look away from Hvitserk who was graciously stroking his cock.   
  
“Keep her still, Ubbe.” Hvitserk released a final groan and he pointed the head of his cock right at your face.   
  
His warm seed sprayed across your cheek, right where he had drawn the little x. You suddenly realized what he really meant when he said he wanted to defile you like you had done with their house.   
  
He released a heavy sigh and grabbed his clothes to get dressed. Ubbe pulled out of you but he kept you still as Hvitserk had ordered. Hvitserk pulled up his pants and reached for the marker. You closed your eyes as he pressed the marker to your forehead and drew out a 5 letter.   
  
“W-H-O-R-E.” Hvitserk whispered before he pulled the marker away.   
  
“You can get dressed and go home now. But don’t you dare try to clean yourself up until your out of our sight.” Ubbe spoke as he released you.   
  
Your trembling limbs reached for your clothes and you quickly got dressed while they signed the paper. Hvitserk handed you the paper and you turned to leave.   
  
“Y/N, don’t come around here again unless we tell you to.” Hvitserk warned.   
  
“Got it. You won’t see me again, I promise.”   
  
“Don’t be so sure of that.” Hvitserk replied as he lit himself a cigarette.   
  
You quickly rushed out of the door with the sound of your new neighbours laughing behind you. All it took was one look over your shoulder and you knocked into.something hard.   
  
“Well, I see my sons waste no time going after the neighbors.”   
  
Your face burned with embarrassment as you looked up to see a tall man with a shaved head and a beard similar to Ubbe’s. In fact, he looked just like him. Your eyes widened.   
  
“Y-your sons?” You asked.   
  
The man grew a big smile and tilted his head. “Looks like they were too busy playing with you to tell you the whole family’s buying out your neighborhood.”   
  
You turned around and noticed a big moving truck in front of the house beside yours. And another across the street. And even one more right across from the yard you were standing in.   
  
“You should probably go home and wash that off before we get to make the formal introductions. Wouldn’t want my wife to get the wrong idea of you.”   
  
You felt like you were going to faint. Ubbe and Hvitserk’s family had just bought every single house that was for sale on your block. 


	6. Taboo - Repoed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader is in a close relationship with her brother, so she’s willing to always help him out. When he gets himself in some deep trouble with a loan shark, she has no choice but to offer everything in her possession. But Ragnar’s a true business man and he’s not interested in her cheap belongings. He’s looking for something more valuable, something more… personal from the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, mentions of violence, smut, oral, light choking

Your brother was your closest friend growing up. He was only 2 years older than you and he was never one to hold that against you. He offered you protection when boys leered at you. And you always felt you owed him for that. 

That was how he ended up staying at your place. Because of his new gambling problem he was now the one in need of protection. He owed a loan shark well over 50,000 dollars! So you decided it was your turn to do all you could to protect your brother. Family over everything right? 

But the one question you had to ask was how far were you willing to go to protect your brother from this loan shark? You had hoped you would never find an answer to that question. And for three whole days you didn’t have to answer it. 

Until the fourth morning of your brother staying with you. A loud pounding on your door woke you right up. You quickly rushed to the couch and found your brother jumping up off the couch. 

“It’s him!” Your brother whispered. 

“We don’t know that yet.” You whispered back. 

“Y/N. It’s Ragnar Lothbrok. I know you have your brother in there so open up and maybe I’ll only break one of his arms today.” A loud voice shouted through your door. 

“Shit.” Your brother peeked out the living room window. 

“Just stay quiet. We’ll act like we’re not home.” You replied. 

The loud pounding returned at your door. Your brother shook his head. 

“He’ll break in. Shit, Y/N, he’s going to kill me.” Your brother panicked. 

“Okay, okay, listen. I’ll distract him. You get your keys and sneak out the back. Now!” 

The pounding grew even louder and your door began to shake from the fist constantly beating into it. 

“Come on, Y/N. I know you’re in there! Don’t make me break this door in.” The man shouted again. 

You ruffled your hair and gave one last glance at your brother who was giving you a downhearted look. He quickly took off towards your back door and you sighed before you began unlocking the front. You purposely waited until you heard your backdoor close and began opening your front door. 

Your heart was pounding and your hands trembled. There was no telling of what was behind that door. When your eyes connected with a pair of bright blue eyes you felt a cold chill run down your spine. He had a small, light pink scar on his left cheek but you would be lying if you didn’t say that the sight of him took your breath away. 

He stepped right in your house and suddenly you felt so small with him looking at you. 

“Look, my brother is not here.” You commented. 

Ragnar instantly began searching through your rooms. You followed him, but made sure to keep a safe distance. 

“Well, that’s no problem. I can just sit here and wait for him to return. I got all day. Better yet, I’m free for a whole week.” He seated himself right on your bed. 

The sight on him on your bed made you feel uneasy. As a matter of fact, everything about him made you uncomfortable. 

“To my understanding, my brother owes you a lot of money.” You spoke first. 

Ragnar’s lips curled into a smile. “80,000 dollars to be exact.” 

Shit. 

“Look, I can help make payments, just please don’t hurt him.” You begged. 

“Oh, I’m gonna do a lot more than hurt him if I don’t get my money back.” Ragnar sneered. 

You sighed and quickly searched your thoughts. “What if… I let you take things to help settle the debt?” 

He looked up at you and tilted his head a little. “Fine. Let’s see what you have to offer.” 

You watched him get up and begin to look around. The first thing he found was your 50 inch tv. He dismantled it and placed it near the door. Then he found your laptop and Ipad. 

“These are nice ones. But it’s still not enough. What else you got?” He asked as he threaded through your belongings. “Oh, look at this.” 

He picked up at jewelry box that held a very expensive diamond necklace. It was a family heirloom passed down from generation to generation. It was worth at least 12 grand easy. 

“Wait, please don’t take that. It was my mother’s!” You begged. 

He shot you a look that silenced you quickly. “Your mother’s huh?” He questioned before placing it in his pocket. 

“This can’t be all that you have. If you want to settle your brother’s debt, your gonna have to give up a hell of alot more than this.” 

He went to your top drawers and began moving right through your panties draw. You quickly rushed over to his side. 

“There’s nothing worth anything in there.” You rambled. 

He pulled out a pair of black lace panties and brought the material to his nose. You watches him take a good whiff and felt your heart pound in your chest. 

“I wouldn’t say they’re completely worthless.” He twirled the material around in his hands and smirked before placing them in his pocket. 

You stood there and gaped at him. “Okay. Look you have at least 15 grand worth of stuff… ” 

Ragnar shrugged his shoulders at you. “Still not 80 grand. And I’m sure you don’t have the other 65 grand cash.” He put his hands on his hips and looked down at you. 

“The most, I can give you right now is in my savings account which isn’t even 10 grand. I told you I would be willing to make payments.” You replied. 

He sighed and shook his head. “I don’t take monthly payments. I only take the whole lump sum. So either you start coughing up more expensive things or I’m afraid I’m gonna have to do some serious damage to your brother.” 

You blinked back your tears. Ragnar looked around and then brought his eyes back to yours. “Look, between you and I, there is another way.” 

His eyes slowly slid down your body and you watched his hand run along his leather belt. 

“Are you saying if I suck your dick you won’t hurt my brother?” You asked. 

His lips curled into a smirk. “Even better, I will consider his debt to be paid off.” 

You wanted to smack that stupid smirk right off his face. This was a man you didn’t even know. 

But if you didn’t… 

“Fine. If that’s what it’s going to take.” You got down on your knees and reached forward to palm his erection through his jeans. 

He watched you carefully as you stared to unbuckle his leather belt. You pulled his jeans and boxers down to his ankles before grasping his erection and slowly guiding it in your mouth. Ragnar let out a quiet sigh and reached down to grab a fistful of your hair. 

“That’s it. Oh, fuck.” He moaned. 

You began sucking his tip gently while using a hand to stroke his cock. He made eye contact with you and you found your body burning with an intense heat. You pulled your mouth away and began licked a long stripe from his base all the way to his head. He hissed in pleasure as you took him back in your mouth and tilted your head as far down as you could. 

“Oh, fuck. Just like that, Y/N.” 

You looked up at him with your eyes glazed and bobbed your head up and down as you moved your hand down to cup his sack. He gently began to rock his hips forward. 

It all started gentle until he pushed your head down so far you could feel the head of his cock going down your throat. Your body tensed and your eyes watered as you gagged. 

He pulled himself out of your mouth and you let out a cough before going back to work. 

“Fuck, you’re so pretty when you got my dick in your mouth.” He whispered. 

You twirled your tongue around his shaft and continued sucking while moving your head up and down as fast you could. He let out a quiet groan and started thrusting his hips again. 

“Come on Y/N, I wanna see you choke on my cock. Deeper.” He demanded. 

You relaxed your throat and forced yourself to take him in all the way until your lips touched his base. Your body tensed again at the feeling of his cock pushing down your throat and you gagged. 

You pulled away and coughed as you pumped his erection in your hand. 

“I love those watery eyes of yours. So fucking pretty.” He moaned. 

You leaned forward and put him back in your mouth. He let out another hiss as you started to suck again. You used the tip of your tongue to swipe across his slit and collect the little drops of precum that were leaking out. The sweet salty taste made you salivate. 

“Come on, take these clothes off.” He leaned down and reached for the bottom of your cami top. 

You pulled his erection out of your mouth and lifted your arms up. He reached behind you and unclasped your bra. The material fell down your shoulders and Ragnar instantly bent down to place a gentle kiss on your shoulder. He picked you up and tossed you on your bed. 

His eyes slowly scanned your body as he kicked his boots off and pulled his pants off his feet. He reached down and started unbuttoning your jeans. You watched as he pulled your panties down and slowly dragged the tips of his fingers up your legs. Warm moisture grew between your legs as his fingers reached your inner thighs. 

His hands parted your thighs and you shuddered from the sudden rush of cool air. Your eyes locked as he ran his tongue along his bottom lip. He leaned over you with his throbbing cock in one hand and stared deep in your eyes as he lined his tip against your entrance. 

“Looks like your enjoying this as much as I am.” He taunted as he rolled his hips in a circle. 

You sent him a glare. “Fuck you.” 

There was that goddamn smirk again. 

“If you insist.” He lunged his hips forward and entered you without warning. 

You gasped as he pulled out then entered you again, allowing your inner walls to adjust to his size. 

“Oh fuck, yeah. You’ll definitely do.” He groaned. 

You felt his hands grip your thighs tight as he started moving in fast and violent thrusts. He leaned down so his lips hovered above yours and brought a hand up to cup your throat. Your lips parted and you let out a loud moan as his hips continued smashing into yours. 

His lips brushed against yours as he gave your throat a gentle squeeze. 

“Fuck, oh fuck.” You moaned. 

Ragnar quickly shoved his hands under you and flipped you over. “Come on, ass up, face down.” 

He grabbed a fistful of your hair and held your head down while using one hand to grip your hip. Your eyes nearly rolled to the back of your head every time he thrusted himself deep inside you. From that specific position your pleasure became amplified. You could feel the head of his cock stroking your g-spot and it just… 

Oh fuck. 

“Ragnar!” You moaned. 

“That’s it, go on and come for me.” Ragnar groaned as he continued pumping himself faster inside you. 

You felt your entire body tremble and quiver as your stomach clenched tight. Warm sparks flared in your gut and traveled all the way to your thighs. Everything tingled and your entire body sputtered because…

Shit, it was the motherload of orgasms. 

“Attagirl. Mmm, fuck. Come here.” Ragnar groaned as he pulled out of you. 

You quickly flipped around grasped his cock before shoving it in your mouth. With just a single second of sucking Ragnar released a deep throaty groan and his salty seed filled your mouth. 

“Swallow it.” He demanded. 

You swallowed all of his seed and opened your mouth. 

“That’s it, let me see… Good girl.” Ragnar praised as he gently patted your cheek. 

You let a breath you didn’t realize you had been holding in the whole time. “Good. Now can you please get the fuck out?” You asked. 

Ragnar sighed and looked as though he was actually thinking of something. “Yeah, I should do that. I got a few more rounds to do. Dome arms to break. But I’ll be back later.” 

The moment he said that you quickly got up on your knees. “Wait…what? That was not the deal.” 

Ragnar pulled up his pants and fastened his belt before placing one hand on the bed. He reached out with his other hand and cupped your drenched pussy. The mere touch made you jolt. 

“The deal was, this belongs to me now. You. Are. Mine.” He whispered at the shell of your ear before shoving you back down on the bed. 

You gasped and stared at him with your mouth hanging wide open. His words baffled you. 

No fucking way. 

He pulled his shirt on and left the necklace on the bed before finally leaving.


End file.
